


At The Beginning

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Schmidt curses all those who stood against him, it is believed that Captain America died. Years later, Peggy Carter, at the end of her life, offers a reward to anyone who can prove otherwise. Two ex-brainwashed assassins come up with a cunning scheme to get this reward, unaware that the poor schmuck they'd chosen was more than what he seemed(Aka, the Anastasia/Stucky fusion nobody asked for)





	At The Beginning

There was a time, not so very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world. Elegant palaces and grand parties.

 

The year was 1945, and America was one of the most powerful countries in the world. We were celebrating the end of the second world war, and the end of the Nazi rule in Germany. And no-one shone brighter that evening, than our very own Captain America.

 

Steve Rogers.

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“Peggy!”

 

Peggy Carter beamed as Steve made his way over to her eagerly. It was probably the last time they’d ever see each other before she went to Paris on a mission, hence the little present in her back pocket.

 

Neither of them was aware of the other man lurking near the edges of the party.

 

“Here…” Peggy pulled a small music box out of her bag and handed it over to Steve, smiling as his eyes lit up, “… I remember you saying your Mother had one of these.”

 

“A music box.” Steve whispered gently, not noticing how the man standing on the side-lines seemed to deflate, “How did you- “

 

“- One of the stores had it in the window, and I thought of you.” She smiled as he opened up the music box, “I don’t know what the tune is, but it sounds vaguely Irish.”

 

“It is.” Steve confirmed, turning his head slightly to hide the tears in his eyes, “My Mother used to hum this when she was cleaning.” As the tune played, he softly started to sing, seeming to forget that Peggy was even there, “On the wind… across the sea. Hear this song, and remember… soon you’ll be, home with me… once upon a December.”

 

As Steve took a shuddering breath, probably at the memory of his mother, Peggy pulled out a small golden key, “Read this.”

 

Carefully, Steve took the key, reading the writing on it. “Together… in Paris?”

 

Peggy beamed at him, “I spoke to Colonel Phillips, and he’s agreed to sign you up to the same mission. You and all the commandos.”

 

“Peggy… that’s amazing!”

 

However, the joy didn’t last…. And the pair would never be together in Paris, as a dark shadow fell over them.

 

And the shadow’s name, was Johann Schmidt, otherwise known as the Red Skull.

 

Many believed him to be a holy man, but he was nothing but a fraud. Power-mad and dangerous.

 

“You lost Schmidt!” Colonel Phillips called out, as the German officer casually strode into the building, “Your government surrendered!”

 

Schmidt waved his hand in dismissal, “Consider this a… friendly visit Colonel.” He then glanced over at Steve and smirked, “You must feel very proud of yourself Captain. A magnificent victory!”

 

“Yeah it was, wasn’t it?” Colonel Phillips smirked, “Now fuck off.”

 

There was a brief moment of tense silence, before Schmidt started to back away, “You need to learn some manners Colonel… by the unholy powers invested in me, I place a curse in all of you!”

 

The crowd gasped, and Steve found himself automatically reaching for the shield on his back… which he’d left back at the base.

 

They’d won.

 

He thought there would be no need for Captain America anymore.

 

“Mark my words!” Schmidt continued, “This perfect life that you have right now? It will end come crashing down within the next fortnight! I will not rest until those who wronged me are dead and buried! Forgotten by the world!” He then pointed at Steve, “Starting with you!”

 

There was a bright flash of blue light, and the chandelier fell to the ground, smashing into over a hundred tiny pieces, as Schmidt disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Consumed by his hatred for us and all those who had stood up against him, Schmidt sold his soul for the power to destroy us.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“Go…” Schmidt whispered at the blue cube, “… go and fulfil your dark purpose. Seal the fate of Captain America and those who stand by his side once and for all.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in the world was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I can help!”

 

“Steve, no!” Peggy begged, as the base started to be over-run by HYDRA agents, hundreds of them, all heavily armed, “We need to get out of here!”

 

But Steve wasn’t listening, running to his rooms in an attempt to grab his shield and get in on the fight, grabbing the music box as he went. 

 

As another man followed her into the room, just as she closed the door, Peggy wasn’t ashamed to admit that she flinched at the sound of the large steel doors being blown open.

 

“Come on punk!” The man growled, grabbing Steve and Peggy, kicking the wall to reveal a secret exit, “You need to learn when not to fight! Come on, through here!”

 

In the struggle, the music box was dropped to the ground, prompting Steve to stop in his tracks, “Hey, I need- “

 

“- JUST GO!”

 

The secret door was slammed shut, and the other man pressed himself up against it, growling at the HYDRA agents that burst into the room.

 

“Where are they?!”

 

When the only response was to have things thrown at them, one of the soldiers darted forwards and knocked him out.

 

“Take him away…” the soldier ordered, “… he’ll make a good soldier for HYDRA.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

“We need to go and help him!”

 

“We need to help ourselves first!”

 

Peggy and Steve raced across the snow covered ice, running underneath a bridge in an attempt to get away, to try and reach the train station in time.

 

All of a sudden, Steve found himself knocked to the ground, forcing him to roll onto his back in order to try and defend himself. Seeing the red face snarling up above him, Steve felt a shudder run down his spine.

 

“Schmidt!” He growled, punching the HYDRA agent in an attempt to force him off, but to no avail.

 

“You will never escape me Captain! Never!”

 

During the scuffle, Steve slammed his foot against the ice, listening to it crack underneath them. With one push, Schmidt was sent sliding into the freezing water, one leather-clad, gloved hand trying to cling on, before it too disappeared underneath the water.

 

However, as Steve pushed himself to his feet, he failed to notice how the ice cracked underneath him until it was too late.

 

The last thing he saw, before he disappeared under the ice, were Peggy’s scared eyes.

 

And then, everything went dark.


End file.
